Pursuit of Loyalty 1/6
by Garic Starr
Summary: Garic's droid Ezra is stolen and he's hellbound on getting her back.


Chapter 1: Extan Four Space Station

Approaching Extan Four was always an adventure. With all the starships buzzing around in a mindless swarm, you could easily bump into one. And that could get ugly. The space station was fairly old, but well maintained. Repair crews could be spotted along the superstructure, arc welders spraying little fireworks into space. 

Slowly I pivoted the SlingShot into the proper landing vector the air traffic steward instructed. It was moments like this, with hundreds of ships with thousands of passengers, I realized what a large universe we lived in. A Mon Calamrian Luxury cruiser was pulling into port, while a convoy of space barges sluggishly slipped away into space.

After waiting for landing clearance, I brought the ship into the docking bay, allowing the station's tractor beams to guide me. I settled the ship to its resting-place quietly and unstrapped myself from my harness.

"This is it. Come on Ezra, let's make some money." I patted the droid on the shoulder as I walked out of the cockpit.

"Yes, sir." Her melodic voice answered. 

A town on Telka, a planet in the corporate sector, gave her to me when I had delivered some medical supplies after an attack by pirates. After charging a whole bunch of credits for the stuff, they still felt obligated to give me the droid. 

Ezra, as I called her, was a state-of-the-art mechanic/protocol droid. Perfect for a smuggler on the move. She was similar to a 3PO unit but her faceplate had a few more features and her midsection wasn't exposed. Her ability to talk over a million languages and repair most Corellian ships proved to be a larger asset than I could imagine. I could hardly imagine smuggling without her. She was worth more than anyone could pay for.

I lowered the ramp and waited for Ezra to catch up. She wasn't as fast as when I first got her but I really couldn't afford to replace her servos right now. Together we walked through the busy hallways, Ezra recalibrating astrogational coordinates while I gave instructions for our next trip. 

"And I want a complete diagnostics check. I was having a problem with the long-range scanners. Every couple of minutes they'd blink. That can't be good." We turned a corner into a large pavilion. 

Stores of every type lined along the one wall while a beautiful view of a zoo was on the other. People stood at the railing looking into the artificial jungle below that stretched for acres. A garden in the middle of space. Kind of reminded me of an Ithorian Herdship. But with a more commercial feel to it.

"Not a problem, Captain. I believe it could be a possible deterioration of the connectors on panel A45. I will look into it as soon as possible."

I found a seat at a small café that allowed droids. I munched on a sandwich as Ezra rattled of data.

"With our last transaction we now have enough to replace the negative coupler and a new lateral thrusters. I believe they are past due on the inspection."

"Good," I said through a mouthful of sandwich," I don't know what I'd do with out you. As soon as we get some cash flowing I'll get you an oil bath or demagnetized. How bout that?"

"Oh, sir! That would be wonderful. It's been so long since I'd had a good soaking. It would certainly do my joints good. But I understand our financial situation. The ship must come first."

A droid that understood the life of a smuggler. Most people have their droids memory wiped every so often to avoid any personality glitches or devotion problems. But I was more than happy with Ezra's personality development. I liked a droid that was it's own person. And I made sure Ezra was a free droid. She could leave anytime she wanted. I had given her that option, but she declined. She said she wouldn't know what to do with herself. So she had been a loyal companion for many years.

She was right. Our money was getting low. I still hadn't recovered from the gamble I took entering Jabba the Hutt's Sabacc tournament. Ten thousand dollars wasn't something you could just throw away. But I did. And for a woman too. I still shake my head at the thought. Pandora and I were an item for a few months after that but her brush with death and revenge had made her idealistic. We had a huge fight over this so-called Galactic War. I thought it was a lost cause; she felt she wasn't doing enough. She left to join the Rebellion while I went back to smuggling. Women are crazy.

"Let's get to it." I stood, tossing enough credits to cover the meal. I figured we could find some work in the space station's Corellian Sector. We Corellians looked out for each other. 

We walked down the busy hallway, occasionally looking at the large terrarium. 

Blaster fire shot out Ezra's left leg. Twisted golden metal sprayed across the clean white floor as she let out a shout of surprise. She lost her balance, slamming into me as I hit the rail, tugging at my blaster. From behind, another shot barely missed both of us as I managed to shove Ezra off me while I drew my gun. She slid into a small shop across from me out of harms way. 

"SIR!" her voice dissolved as I heard the familiar clink of a grenade bouncing down the hall toward me. I could see the Rodian hunter, his hand still holding the grenade's pin.

People ran in every direction as I tried my best to get away from the explosive. Blindly, I shot behind me at my attacker as I ran along the tall imported trees. A large limb caught my eye as I continued along side the terrarium. It was below the balcony and hopefully the floor would catch most of the blast. I used the rail to get more distance as I jumped on the banister, throwing myself at the thick branch. 

Fire and violence erupted behind me as I sailed, head first into waiting tree limb. It hit me square in the chest as my arms squeezed the branch in a desperate hug. My legs swung viciously as pieces of the balcony rained down. A thick cloud settled in the tops of the trees. My blaster fell out of my hand, rattling and spinning into the thick underbrush below. I found some footing and looked up at my tracker. 

The green spiked head emerged from above aiming a large rifle, laser scope and all, at my head. The small red dot danced on the bark of the tree until it made it's way along my arm towards my head. Instinctively, I let go falling several meters through branches and twigs as the limb that supported me exploded, shooting splinters and sap. The smaller plants and shrubs below broke most of my fall but the landing was still awkward. 

I rose groggily; brushing leaves and twigs off my jacket. I took a second to catch my breath when I suddenly realized I was being stared at. The walls of the terrarium were glass observation areas for tourists. A group of people had gathered after I had landed and were now looking at me like I was one of the exhibits.

"What are you looking at?" I asked while I pulled my other blaster out, aiming it at the window. Looks of terror appeared as people ran out of the line of fire. The hunter above me caught my attention. He was repelling down on a synthrope guide like a mountain climber. He disappeared behind the tall trees. I turned my attention back to the task at hand by fired four rounds into the glass. 

I hit the dirt as the bolts ricocheted off the observation window. I stood up, disgusted. Laserproof plexisteel windows. 

I would only have a few seconds before the Rodian hunter would be in the vicinity. I had to get going. I stood there for a moment staring at my own reflection trying to figure out my next move when I noticed people pointing, mouthing screams. The thick glass blocked out the noise. I rubbed my head as a woman covered her small son's eyes. Then I saw its reflection in the glass. 

It rose on it haunches, slobber dripping from it's long snout. It stood a full meter taller than me with thick muscles. The short fur was gray, shimmering in the artificial lights. A W'rshak. Normally quiet and reserved, it was obviously agitated. And an angry W'rshak could do some serious damage. It yelled out a horrific scream before it reared back to leap. The confused Rodian had stumbled out into the clearing, having completed his decent. He quickly retreated behind a tree, hoping the creature would help collect his prize.

I twisted out of the way as the beast leapt against the window. A dull thick thud rang throughout jungle while the groggy giant whined quietly. I rolled to my feet to see the W'rshak lay there resting. The hunter shot off a volley of fire as I fled into the brush. 

Hurdling logs and dodging sharp briar I came to a small river. 

__

It must recirculate somewhere. I thought. _**This wasn't the great outdoors. It's a friggin' space station. **_

I could hear the clumsy stomping of my pursuer behind me as I waded across the water. Sloshing through stream I noticed small yellowish fish swim along side of me. They nudged and bumped blindly against my legs. As I climbed onto the bank, the fish followed. I watched a dozen fish unfold two scrawny legs. 

They had no arms and they're segmented eyes sunk back into their skulls to look almost human. I walked a few steps into the grove to spy on my attacker. Soon the little fish creatures surrounded me. I tried to ignore them as I squatted behind a thick stump. I swatted at one of the wet creatures as one nonchalantly approached my soaked leg. He seemed to study my foot, nuzzling my boot. He came to the conclusion that I was harmless while the rest of the crowd joined him. I tried to shoo them away but nothing worked. Then the leader simply opened his mouth, showing me sharp needle like teeth. At once the gang jumped all over me biting viciously.

I jumped up screaming in pain, ripping these little bastards off me as fast as I could. I'd throw one off but it would just come running back. Like a swarm of gnats they bit and chomped. Blood dripped from the bites. I stumbled out into the opening, as the hunter, hearing the commotion, must have zoned in on my location. As I threw the critters off, I'd blast it into a bloody red mist. 

The Rodian tried to cross the river but he ran into a more aggressive bunch. They attacked instantly, the water churning with activity. I bashed my arms against a tree killing two more. I forced myself to continue into the woods. I shot at the yellow critters, slowly clearing them off like mynock on a ship, but more painful. The Rodian was busy doing the same, his cries filling the air.

I continued up the river to a large waterfall that flowed out of a man-made cliff. I knew the likelihood of those vicious buggers getting up that high was pretty unlikely. Slowly I found a foothold and pulled myself up. 

"I hate nature!" I spit as I grabbed another hold, my foot probing for a place to rest. I was nearly half way up when I heard my nemesis below. He looked tattered and bruised. The only weapon he had was a feeble grappling hook launcher. He aimed the device and found his mark as the rope squiggled through the air like an eel. The hook shot past me, finding something to brace itself. Quickly he was climbing up the cliff wall like an arachnid. 

I had just made my way to the top, my arm searching for something to grip as I tried to finish my climb, when the Rodian managed to grab my foot. I kicked his hand away, lifting myself an inch higher. I could see the hook latched onto a valve release as I wrapped the rope around my hand, looping it as many times as I could. Hanging by that one arm I gripped my blaster in the other. Now he had a firm grip on my boot. I could feel it slipping off. 

"Give up Starr! Or we'll both be dead." I closed my eyes, relaxing my legs. My blaster was knocked away, smashing against the rocks below. I simply straightened my foot, allowing the boot to slip off. With a cry, the Rodian fell, bouncing a few times of the face of the crag. I winced at the sight as he landed with a splash in the river. Soon a swarm of those evil little fish walkers surrounded his limp body and within moments had stripped him down to the bone. 

I hauled myself on to the ledge lying there for a moment, breathing heavily. The top of the cliff hid the maintenance scaffolds and entryways. I stumbled over to the large valve slumping against it exhausted. I could hear the familiar sound of boots on metal as several police officers surrounded me, blasters ready.

" Don't move. Stay where you are. You're under arrest." Winded, I let out a chuckle and coughed slightly.

"That shouldn't be a problem." 

- - -

I sat in the holding cell for hours. The sterile walls and cold bench were all I had to occupy my time. I did manage to take a quick nap but the wails of another prisoner down the hall kept waking me up. He was babbling about stolen plans and secret battle stations. It was really irritating.

I rolled my torn, chewed jacket up for a pillow for my head and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time I'd been in jail, but it was beginning to look like my last. By now I was sure that one of the officers had brought up my record and was all excited about the promotion he was sure to get. I tapped an idle rhythm as I awaited my fate. 

Again I tried to get some sleep. This time I was awakened a few hours later as the cell door slid open. Two gray uniformed officers walked in, guns trained on me. I slowly rose, stretching the kinks out of my back. An older man well dressed in a white uniform entered after the guards. He was about twice my age, his hair slowly succumbing to the silver it would inevitably become. His face was dignified and knowledgeable, obviously a man of combat trapped in an administrative duty. Retired from the military I guessed. 

"Garic Starr. Wanted in five systems with four rather large bounties on your head. Including a quite substantial fifty thousand-credit reward for your capture placed by a private individual in the Shar system. You've been a busy young man." He looked sternly at me. I just stared back at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. My name is Baron Administrator Kel Anaidni. I run this facility." The name hit me like a brick. He was military all right. One of the highest ranking generals in the Clone Wars. This man had fought more battles by himself than some entire armies. He extended a hand, which I stood to shake warmly. No need irritating the man who controlled my fate. 

"Nice to meet you Kel. My father's told me stories about you. It's an honor." I flashed a grin and he nodded.

"Ah yes. Senator Paxton Starr. Quite a character he was. Must be something in the Starr bloodline. Your father was one of the best shots I'd ever seen. Not much of a politician as I remember. Are you as good with a blaster as your father, young Garic?"

"Better." Again I grinned, sitting back down on the cold steel bench.

I chuckled at his comments about my father. The only known criminal ever elected to a seat on the Imperial Senate. Sure the Senate was full of slimy two-timing politicians, but my father was the first with a criminal record before getting elected. He served one term and resigned. Said all that complaining and whining was too much for him. He went back to smuggling as quickly as he could. Until he was killed by pirates outside of the Nomis system. Ambush. Killed my father and his crew. The ship was empty but the pirates, enraged, slaughtered everyone.

A third guard entered with a chair, quickly placing it before me for the Baron to sit. He elegantly sat with his knees together and his hands on his lap like a father scolding a child. He turned to a guard and his profile was like rock.

"Not the crass, rambunctious, brute I expected." He turned to me. He put his hand under his chin, tapping his cheek lightly. "What to do? What to do?"

"You see, Starr. A man with your…history. Well, we can't just let you walk out of here. Wouldn't look very good on the report. Known criminal comes into a space station, blowing up things and destroying public property."

"That wasn't my fault!" I sat up as straight as I could, meeting his eyes with mine. "That was the work of an amateur bounty hunter. You should take it up with the Guild not me." I wasn't going to take the rap for this one. I leaned back and crossed my arms, trying to stay relaxed.

"Well, unfortunately for you the hunter in question has disappeared. There is no evidence of his existence. Looks like you're the only suspect. And with your record…Quite open and shut." 

"Then why the visit? Do you take time to chat with all the criminals here at the station? No need to set me up with all the supposed facts. Let's get to the point." 

Again he looked over to a guard, a smile of his own forming.

"Very perceptive young man. He may be a son of Paxton's yet." He returned to confront me, his face as cold as ice. 

"Very well. You see Mr. Starr. That wildlife sanctuary you carelessly traveled into is a pet project of mine. I've been looking for someone to obtain a certain specimen for me. Unfortunately, a man in my position cannot just go and obtain this particular creature without creating unwanted attention. This is where you come in."

"I'm listening."

He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable.

"I need someone with your talents of transporting cargo, keeping clear of the law to secure this shipment and bring it to me." 

"Enough of the big words. My brain's starting to hurt. What do you want me to get?" 

"A bloodsniffer." He said the words like he was ordering a fine wine. I nearly choked on myself.

"Are you out of your mind? All those years in the battlefield have left you a little shell-shocked!" I leapt up in disbelief. And was quickly grabbed by two of the guards. I Put my hands up and tried to shake their hands off.

"Let's not overreact. My mistake." The guards released their grasp as I straightened my shoulders. 

"Starr. Sit down and shut your mouth. You're in a position unsuitable to refuse such an assignment. In fact, I would expect you to be grateful. There's little else I can do but turn you over to the Imperials." Damn. 

"What do I get in return? So far it doesn't sound like a dream gig. I can go to jail or I could get the death penalty. Which would you pick?" I shook my head. They needed to sweeten the pot before I jumped.

"First, you'd walk out of here a free man. That's what you want, isn't it? But I'm a fair man. I'd also pay you a small fee of fifteen thousand credits. All you need to do is pick up the cargo. The pick-up point is ready. I just need someone I know can do the job. No questions asked." 

I thought it over. A bloodsniffer wasn't like picking up a pet. They were vicious, animals that fed on the blood of its victims. From what I've heard it needs a lot of it too. An animal with a bloodlust of that magnitude was something most people try to avoid.

"Sure. I can do it. A man of your reputation, I won't question your honor. My father spoke of you often, and he always said good things." I stood up, holding out my hand. He rose and stood a few inches taller. He was a man to respect.

"Well that's certainly unusual coming from your father." We laughed as he grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly. He then became still, then stared straight at me. 

"But like your father, you can't be completely trusted. So I'm assigning my associate, Kash Pyndan, to accompany you. Just in case." I sunk back into the bench. Great. A crony to follow me around.

"I don't need a babysitter. You'll get your critter. I'm a man of my word." He waved to someone outside the cell, who promptly entered. Dressed in a simple black tunic, Kash strode in silently. A human, not much taller than me, looked in perfect physical shape. I couldn't see a blaster on him but a single vibroblade was strapped prominently on his right leg. He stood straight and walked gracefully. An air of strength surrounded.

I stood to shake his hand but he just glared at me not saying a word. After a quick glance at a disapproving Kel, he hesitantly gripped my hand. Apparently he wasn't too keen on this mission either. His grip was strong and forceful. 

"I've heard of you, Starr," was all he said. I couldn't tell if it was good news or bad. He gave no clue to emotions. I nodded softly, smiling.

"Really? Hope it was good then." I tried to bait him but he didn't answer. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kel spoke, handing me a datapad.

"All the information you'll need is here. Pick-up spot, contact names, times and dates. All you need to do is show up. Even you can't screw this up, Garic." I snatched the datapad, tucking it into my jacket.

"Gee, thanks for keeping the faith," I said sarcastically. "I'll need my droid. I don't go anywhere without her." 

"Problem already solved. We have your droid in custody. We've replaced the damaged leg and it is in working order."

"Great. Let's get the show on the road." I lightly punched Kash on the shoulder as I strode out. He stared angrily at me, trying to burn a hole through me. I just shook my head, laughing.

How do I get myself into these things?

- - -

The trip and pick-up went smoothly. Kash had locked himself in his quarters meditating for the six-hour trip. I had heard him argue with Kel briefly about the assignment but apparently he had lost. He only came out as we were landing on Kamar. 

The landing bay was nothing special and we were met at the pre-designated time. A humanoid, with a greenish skin named Yultar greeted us warmly with two associates that pushed a large black slab I immediately identified as a frozen block of carbonite.

"Is it safe in there?" I asked hesitantly. Yultar laughed, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Afraid it'll get loose and eat you?" He snorted through an ugly smile. I stared at him intently, watching his grin melt away.

"I just don't want to deliver a dead 'sniffer. My boss wouldn't be to happy if that happened." I said coldly.

"Oh, well have no fear of that. As you can see by the life monitors on the side he's in perfect stasis. A form of hibernation, you could say. He'll be quite protected, as will you." Nervously he watched the carbonite block glide up the cargo ramp as Kash secured it in the hold.

Kash appeared out of the hold and approached Yultar. Pulling out a credit chip, he tossed it at the surprised humanoid. 

"You're payment. Our business is over. We're leaving, Starr." His lifeless voice chilled me. He turned and walked back into the ship.

"I'm the captain, I say when we leave," I looked at the Yultar who's eyes just showed he'd rather we left than hang around anymore. "Thanks a bunch." 

"Who does he think he is?" I mumbled to myself as the ramp closed behind me. "Ezra! Start the pre-flight. I need a drink!"


End file.
